River Salve
The River Salve marks the western border of Morytania, as well as the eastern borders of Misthalin and the Kharidian Desert. The River Salve acts as a barrier between Morytania and the rest of the continent, nearly entirely surrounding the region with water. This barrier, consisting both of the river and a magical blessing, was used to prevent vampyres and werewolves from crossing. The Barrier The river was blessed by the Seven Priestly Warriors in the year 1200 of the Fourth Age. This barrier was created through the use of blood magic, though legend claims it was Saradomin himself who blessed the river. This latter idea is significantly more popular and widespread among the general population. During the year 169 of the Fifth Age, the barrier strength had increased, making it much more difficult for those within Morytaia to cross. Accepted Lore * During the year 169 of the Fifth age, the barrier was first introduced with possible means for one to cross. Powerful werewolves or vampyres were able to cross the Salve. Vampyres would suffer a more serious effect. In order to gain the ability to cross, both werewolves and vampyres were sanctified with icyene blood by Vanescula. ** The Adventurer helped increase the barrier's strength, resulting in humans-turned-vampyre reverting back into ordinary humans should they attempt to cross. ** This same incease in the barrier's strength means that true-born vampyres crossing the Salve will experience a change in their nature. Instead of their desire to feed being nearly all-consuming, they will find a significantly greater sense of control towards their thirst for blood. *** It should be noted that while true-born vampyres can cross, they are unlikely to do so after centuries of privilege- crossing the Salve would force them to change the very core of their being. Some human-born vampyres will also refuse to cross, having gotten used to being a vampyre. ** Werewolves, before the strengthening of the Salve, were not able to cross the barrier unless they were given a powerful ritual, and help from a Drakan to locate a weak spot. However, due to the event within the River of Blood, the werewolves were sanctified with icyene blood, as stated above, and are all now free to leave Morytania whenever they please. *** The Salve is now primarily focused against vampyres, so the werewolves will not be reverted back to their human form. * The barrier would prevent vampyres and werewolves to teleport to the other side. Any attempt to open a portal or teleport would require a huge amount of human blood. * It is known that, before the River of Blood event, if a Vampyre was left on the other side of the barrier, outside of Morytania, that said Vampyre would be weakened enough to be killed easily by a stake in the heart. ** This information is from Count Draynor's battle. ** It should be noted that if a role-player claims to have been in this situation, their strength will not be restored to them after the River of Blood event. Debated Lore * While stated as an 'out of game canon', Mod Rowley had explained that to him, the barrier is similar to the Edict of Guthix, instead of keeping the gods out, it keeps the Vampyres in. ** However, when asked what actually prevented the vampyre and werewolves from going through the wilderness, desert, or Wushanko to bypass the salve, a Jmod responded stating that it is the barrier, the Salve is not a wall. * It is unknown if all other creatures are affected by the Salve, but it would be assumed they are, as the barrier was made to keep them within Morytania. Common Mistakes * Before the river of blood, some role-players thought they could bypass the weakness of the salve by stating they were born on the other side of the river, just before the barrier was made. This would be proven false with Count Draynor's being outside of Morytania before the barrier was placed. ** This was also thought to be possible if a human woman held a male Vampyre's baby. This again would have been proven false, not only with the information above, but for the fact that there is no possible way to make vampyre half breed. * The salve was thought only to be a wall, and could be bypassed by going around, under, or east. This is false, as it is stated in the River of Blood Q&A, it is a barrier. Other *The Salve briefly lost its holy effectiveness at some point in the year 169, and was restored by The Adventurer and a monk named Drezel. *Below is a representation of the barrier as described by Mod Osbourne in a livestream. Category:Lore Category:Location Category:Morytania Category:Roleplay Basics